The drunk's cousin
by luckystarfish
Summary: What if Cana had a cousin named Anna? What if that cousin came to the guild? and What if some of the boys from fairy tail and some from other guilds start falling for her?
1. Chapter 1

No hurtful reviews please!

First story

Please like!

Normal p.o.v

Cana alberona and the male dragon slayers of fairy tail were having a drinking contest. It wasn't long before Cana was declared winner. Then all of a sudden Cana remembered that her cousin was coming to the guild that day. No one knew why but Cana started smiling really big as she drank another barrel of wine while staring at the door. It wasn't long before Cana called over Mira "Mira another!" Cana yelled as Mira came to Cana side with another barrel. "So Cana why are you so happy?" Mira question with her warm hearted smile as she waited for an answer. "Mira my cousin Anna is coming today" Cana said flat out. The dragon slayers perked up at the news. Before Lucy sat next to Cana "Cana I didn't know you had a cousin" Lucy said with her warm smile "well I do and she coming today" Cana said before going back to drinking.

Laxus's p.o.v

'So the drunks cousin coming very interesting' Laxus thought with a smirk clear on his face.

Normal p.o.v

The doors burst open revealing….


	2. Chapter 2

? P.O.V

'God I hope Cana and everyone else at her guild is nice to me, but for now all I can do is hope' I thought as I put my gold colored headphones on. I turn up the volume wanting to ignore all the peoples talking as I walked. Soon one of my favorite songs came on, (Angel with a shotgun by cab) and I started singing ignoring all the stares I was getting. After the song ended the guild fairy tail into view so I turned down the volume. As I was in front of the doors I decided to kick the doors open so I pulled my leg back and kicked the door all the way open. As I step inside the guild to see many pairs of eyes on me and my chest 'perverts' I thought as I walk all the way in searching for my cousin Cana. After I find her I realized how many good looking men were in this guild 'this is going to be fun' I thought with a smirk and walk over to Cana.

Cana p.o.v

There was my cousin Anna, her chocolate brown eyes scanning the room for me and her matching colored hair was just below her butt with the bottom tips a scarlet red and all over her hair were red tints and blond tints too. She was wearing a sky blue pair of short- shorts with red and gold trimmed short sleeve crop top and black leather jacket over that. She was wearing her usual green apple flavored lip gloss and her black and gold trimmed sneakers with her gold headphones on as she walked up to me for a hug.

Laxus's p.o.v

'Damn drunk's cousin is hot' i thought as I felt my face heating up.

Normal p.o.v

Most of the males of fairy tail could not keep their eyes of her and some got whacked on the heads for being pigs by their girlfriends. Anna and Cana hugged each other really tightly that it turned into a bear hug. After they separated from the hug Cana asked one question that made everyone turn to them "how about a drinking contest Anna?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna's p.o.v**

'Hehe so Cana wants another contest she's not going to beat me' I smirked as I accept the challenge. We both sit down as the Mira girl comes with barrels "ready… set… go!" Mira shouted as me and Cana started drinking one by one. An hour later Cana passed out as she started sleeping like a baby I stood up unaffected by the alcohol as I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. People were shocked and some were sobbing because they decided to make a bet who would win and they all lost. I snickered as I said go bye and made my way to Cana's house to drop her off before going to my house. I walked through the park as I saw that rain women and some dude with white hair praising her and she ignoring him saying she was only for the stripper that was in the guild. I laugh as I walk by them which catch the attentive of the white haired dude and for reason I saw hearts in his eyes before he had my hand in his. "My what a beautiful lady like you doing out here by yourself" he said kissing my hand as I blush a deep red. "Love rival" the rain women glared at me I give a nervous giggle as I try to get out the solution. "How can I be your love rival if I don't know you or you" I said to the rain women then pointed at the whited haired dude. "My lovely lady my name is Lyon" Lyon said hugging me from behind before I push him away as the rain women glares at me more. "Juvia is Juvia" Juvia I guess said 'so a third person talker huh' I thought before Juvia started saying I was her love rival again as Lyon started praising me. I escaped somehow making sure they didn't follow me as I started taking deep breaths from running away from them in an ally. I leave the ally to bump into a strong chest and fall onto my bum. I look up to see a man with black hair and crimson red eyes with a blank look on his face as he helped me up. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and thanks for helping me" I said in embarrassment not looking him in the eye. "No it's my fault I should have looked where I was going" he said rubbing his head and looking away. I giggle as I start talking with him about other things like what guild he was in which surprised me to be sabertooth. Our conversion lasted hours before we had to part ways because of some reason mainly Cana woke up and called me to get my ass over to her house so that she could have a rematch with me. 'Seriously Cana' I thought as I pouted as I had to end the conversion and go to Cana's place before meeting the lighting guy on the way there. 'Why does it have to be me to meet all these guys today why me' I thought to myself as I cried rivers inside my head. But I and lighting freak got along as we talked about music and many other things. But after a while he had to go to the guild because master called him and as I made it to Cana's place she was there in her swim suit or under wear. "Cana what are you planning?" I asked as she grabbed me and threw my swim suit at me "were going swimming!" she shouted as she made me change into the swim suit. Then she dragged me to a pool across town where we found…


	4. Chapter 4

Then she dragged me to a pool across town where we found…

All of fairy tail guild, sabertooth, blue Pegasus, and lamia scale.

I wasn't that happy about swimming now because…

1: I was wearing a red bikini

2: I was surrounded by boys

3: I had to make Cana to wear a real Swimsuit not her underwear

I sign heavily as I drag Cana away dressing her in a black bikini. Making most boys who heard what I was doing have major nosebleeds. I leave the bathroom with Cana in tow as she ditches me to go swimming but as soon as she leaves three blue Pegasus men come up to me and start flirting away. "Beautiful goddess what may be your name" one asked as I said "my names Anna I am Cana's cousin" I said as they start giving me drinks as they say my names as lovely as me. But then I hear something smelling me and I hear "what wonderful perfume" then a short creepy dude appears out of nowhere. I scream as he tries to flirt with me as I kick him across the pool. I run away from the scene and thank god they found someone else to flirt with. But then I slip out next thing I know I am sliding on the floor into a pool where some sabers where. As soon as I fell in the pool I realized rouge was in the pool to. Then I pop my head up and hug him saying it was nice to see him again. But I didn't see him blush and all the jealous looks he got from many men from the pool area of fairy tail, lamia scale, and blue Pegasus. But soon after hanging out with him Cana got me drunk somehow and we danced on the tables jumped into the pool and bothered everyone as we got other people drunk to. We did so many things that I don't think will be able to remember what we did tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anna's p.o.v**

I woke up with a throbbing feeling in my head as I groaned and sat up touching my head trying to remember what happened the night before. Then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist I got scared as I looked down to see…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CANA

I freaked then I calmed down Cana startled me.

"Cana wake up" I said as I shook her awake as she looked at me and got up "Cana do you remember what happened yesterday?" I asked her. "Yes but I am not going to tell you because you ruined my sleep" Cana said as she tried to go back to sleep. "Come on Cana tell me" I whined as I shook her again to wake her up "fine but only after we get to the guild now let me sleep she whined as she went to sleep. I got up to get dress into something else and make breakfast for me and Cana. After she woke up and ate we made our way to the guild in our usual outfits. But as soon as we sat down Cana started drinking again "Cana come on tell me now were here at the guild" I whined as I make Cana put down her barrel. "Fine but I am only going to tell you" she said as she frowned "first of we dance on every table there, then we sang badly, after that I don't know what you did but this you kissed someone" Cana said as normal as can be. "WHAT! WHO!" I asked while freaking out "not telling you" she said as she ran off to go drink some more as I ran after her to go get some answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cana's p.o.v**

I keep running away from Anna she's going to kill when she finds out I am lying to her. 'Well it was worth it' I thought as Anna was coming close to my hideout. 'Oh look its laxus maybe I can use that to help me' I thought before an idea popped into my head. I took the barrel I was drinking and drink what was left in it before throwing it at Anna without her noticing it hits her hard as she was looking by the edge of the river. She starts to fall but laxus gets there in time to save her as I zoom off to hide again also to get more drinks for myself.

**Anna's p.o.v**

I was looking everywhere for Cana but I could not find her so I just went by the river for a break till I got hit by something as I tripped and was about to fall. I right about to hit the water before someone saved me and lifted me up onto my feet as I looked up to see lighting freak I blush as I thanked him. I looked around and saw a barrel and I realized that was Cana's barrel she was drinking out of earlier. I got so mad that it freaked out thunder thighs I calmed down after a while "I am sorry it isn't you, it's just Cana was the one who knocked me down and then you saved me" I said with I smiled. He blushed as he tried to hide it which I found cute. So I took his hand "how about you help me find Cana alright" I said as I started going to the guild thinking one thing 'Cana your so going to get it'.


	7. Chapter 7

If someone out there likes my story then review and tell me cause I would like to know cause I really don't know if I am just adding new chapters to a story no one is reading so please review!

Also I don't own any of the characters or fairy tail

Cana's p.o.v

'I am so dead but I got to finish this beer first before I do anything' I thought as I drank the beer I had in my hands. 'Ok maybe I should bring some with me for good luck to stay hidden' I thought as I grabbed a few before hiding as I heard Anna's raging footsteps. The guild doors were kicked open showing Anna in all her glory as she started to search the guild as I took a few sips of my beer still hiding. But I stopped after she got real close to where I was hiding but it was getting so hard not to take one sip. But I didn't realize Laxus was helping her and when I took a sip of my blissful beer he heard me and helped my cousin who now was staring my way. 'Damn I am so dead' I thought as Anna made her way towards me as she finally saw me. She grabbed my shoulders as she looks dead into my eyes "Cana so you got to tell me who did I kiss and why did you push me into thunder thighs!?" she yelled at me. "youdidn'tkissanyoneAnnaitwasallalietoseehowyouwouldreactandipushedyouintoLaxusbecausesoyouwouldn'tfindrightthenandthere" I said quickly as I could "repeat that please" Anna said deadly calm. "You didn't kiss anyone Anna it was all a lie to see how you would react and I pushed you into Laxus because so you wouldn't find me right then and there" I said more clearly so she would understand what I was saying. "So it was all a lie that god" Anna said happily forgetting a minute ago she was going to kill me. I sigh happily as she forgot then she just glares at me again "but don't ever do that again Cana you had me scared there" Anna said with a stare that could kill and boy if they could I know I wouldn't be alive right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anna's p.o.v**

'Thank god it was only a joke!' I thought happily skipping over to Lucy who I've heard about being a great friend so I wanted to see and maybe become friends with her. 'Can't always hang out with Cana or with thunder thighs' I thought as I was right in front of Lucy. "Are you Lucy?" I asked shyly it's not like I am a shy person it just that meeting new people usual made me real shy. "Yes anything I could do for you?" she asked me "I wanted to know if you want to be my friend and wanted to go shopping with me?" I asked getting over my shyness. She nodded and got up as we both left but soon we were both talking away and laughing and jumping at sales buying away. But it soon got late and we soon parted ways as I made my way to Cana's place to sleep. When I got there I found her passed out in her living room so I picked her up and placed her on her bed and covered her up. Then I walked over to the guest room tucking myself in as I dreamed off what the next day would bring.

I hope you liked because I running out of ideas someone please help me!

But enjoy the story and continue to read!


	9. Chapter 9

**Cana's p.o.v**

I awoke to smell of cooking as I lazily got up to go to the kitchen to see my cousin Anna cooking as I smile at her. When she turns and sees me she just hands me and drank of my fridge which has alcohol in it. I drink it up as she serves me the food she was cooking as she sits at the table with me as we both ate but she finished first "Cana I'm going to take a shower so I'll meet you at the guild later ok" she said as she went to the bathroom to take a shower just as she said. Soon I heard the shower running and I left for the guild as soon as I got there I got some wine and other drinks Mira had ready for me and watched as the guild member pile into the guild. But no sigh of my cousin so I just deiced to be matchmaker with Mira as we planned a party for tonight and invited blue Pegasus, lamia scale, and sabertooth it was a surprise that they agreed. But no one knew the party was just so we could match make for my dear cousin and little Lucy. They would not know what was going to come at them and soon I left to make Anna get a dress for the party.

**Anna's p.o.v**

After my shower which took less than 20 minutes I decided to fix up Cana's place a bit like clean it for her so I got to work. Soon I had the house spotless and I was tried but I just got up but then Cana burst through the door. She just grabbed me and brought me to the guild where Mira grabbed me and dragged me to a shop with Lucy with us. She keeps putting dresses on us and soon she stopped when she found the perfect dresses for us. I was wearing a scarlet knee length cocktail dress with matching heels and Lucy was wearing a gold colored floor length that had her right thigh showing with sliver heels. We bought the dresses before Mira and Cana dragged us to Lucy's home as they made Lucy summon some carb dude to do are hair and soon we all were all done. My hair was done in a long braid which I wrapped around my waist with ribbons in my hair and I had to use my magic which was star make I made glitter for our dresses which made them even prettier. Lucy hair was let down in curls, Mira's was let down also just that she had a braid in her hair also, well Erza's was in a pony tail that had a few ribbons in her hair. To say in the least we looked beautiful as we all made our way to the guild where the party was already going on.


	10. Chapter 10

HI I am back so here and new chapter and if you are reading my story tell me how it is cause I don't know myself also you guys choose who Anna ends up with and if it's no one she already met yet I'll add them so they'll be in the story and be paired up with but you the reader got to choose.

Anna's p.o.v

When we walked into the guild I could not help but see have my jaw drop at how beautiful the guild was. There were gold and silver with many other colors of ribbons on the walls making it look more beautiful. The light was dimmed as people were dancing with each other. But I could not help but tell all the eyes that I felt burning into my skin as I looked around to see rouge, Lyon, and laxus looking at me as I blush. I look away and turn to Lucy who also was blushing see so many eyes on her also. I just walk away from all the eyes till Mira saw me and smirked she grabbed my arm and didn't let go she just dragged me to the middle of the dancing floor. She grabbed someone on the way there and made us dance together and I realized that it was Lyon and he looked very happy much to my displeasure. As he started dancing with me whisking me away as the song was one of those songs you had to spin your partner and let's just say I keep seeing the world spin when the song was over. Then Mira paired me up with another person which was rouge and we danced I enjoyed it more than dancing with Lyon. But soon the song was over and now Laxus who was being pushed by Mira was my next dancing partner and just when a slow dance song came on. Well I didn't care because Mira would kill me if I didn't dance with him so I reached up as I was just able to put my arms around her neck and hands on my waist. We danced to the rhythm enjoying dancing with each other but after the song was over I decided that I should sit down since my feet were killing me. As I sat there I could not help but wonder why those three liked me really they could not hide it that well everyone knew hell even I knew and I am not that good on the love subject. I not that special I am just normal mage but I dropped the subject as I checked the clock and it was late. So I got up and made my way towards the door slowly falling into my thoughts again. But as I started leaving I tripped on the stairs and twisted my ankle and I knew I sprang my ankle. But at the moment I was still falling as I closed my eyes and waited for impact that never came. As I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and lifted me up into the arms of the person who now was carrying me. I opened my eyes to see…

Yep whoever you guys choose will also be showing up in the next chapter or be the one who saved her and maybe I may change my mind and make it a bad guy who knows I am a weirdo so…

So yeah! Sorry if the chapter was a bit too short I'll make it up in the next chapter ok promise and you just review who she ends up with and you guys got till January 16 so you got 13 days you got enough time and so long and bye! Till I write again.


End file.
